1977 Calladega 500
The 1977 Calladega 500 is the race where Bobby Carsac dies due to his fatal crash and a heart attack on lap 104, because the fatal crash was caused by Harold Axel who was a mean racer. Harold was then fired by Shifty Drug's owner and was banned from the Piston Cup after the 1998 season since he causes a lot of accidents. Tom Landis wins the race for Carsac, Bill Racelott 2nd, championship leader Strip Weathers 3rd, Ronald Oaks 4th, Warren Carr 5th, and Harold Axel who caused Bobby's fatal crash takes 12th. after the Calladega 500, the Vitoline team replaced Carsac with Travis Hoodson for the rest of the 1977 season, Harold then apologizes to the Carsac family 3 months after the incident he caused. Television Biography Network: WRSN-TV 12 Announcers: Fan and Cake Pit Reporter: Lightbulb Gallery Harold Axel VS Bobby Carsac.png|STUPID FREAKING BOBBY CARSAC! Bobby and Harold.png|STUPID FREAKING BOBBY CARSAC! (redrawn) Bobby Carsac Fatal Crash (Another Angle).png|Bobby going airborne. Bobby Carsac Fatal Crash.png|Bobby flipping over. Transcript Bobby Carsac Dies Harold Axel: STUPID FREAKING BOBBY CARSAC! (pushes Bobby) Fan: Oh no! Bobby Carsac is pushed by Harold Axel! Bobby is going airborne! He flips a lot and slides down upside down! HE'S DEAD! FRED WATCAR SHAKES HIS HEAD! NO! OH MY GOSH! THAT MEANS! BOBBY CARSAC JUST DIED HERE! (cries hard) NOOOOOOOOO! I HATE IT! NOOOOOOOOO! HE'S GONE! Cake (shocked): Hold on. Fred Watcar is saying something. Fred Watcar: Bobby Carsac is absolutely 100 percent dead. His body is now pretty much reduced to a skeleton due to so many parts, oil, and blood coming out of his body. No point trying to fix him up. The 1970 Piston Cup winner is done for. We will see what to do with the cups and I'm calling the Carsac Family right now. Also he got a heart attack just seconds after he was bashed by Harold. He was dead instantly when he hit the wall. Cake (crying): NO! DID YOU HEAR THAT?! BOBBY CARSAC IS GONE! THE 1970 CHAMPION IS DEAD! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! POOR BOBBY CARSAC! '''Let's puts his memories on screen! (hugs Fan) Fan (crying): Lightbulb will '''NEVER believe what happened there. (shows clips of Bobby winning the 1970 Piston Cup) (Shifty Drug Radio) Trent Spark (angry): HAROLD, WHAT DID YOU DO WRONG? Harold Axel (scared): I crashed Bobby Carsac and he... (nervous) died! Trent Spark (angry): (Popeye Toot) YOU HAROLD! YOU'RE SO GONNA GET FIRED SOMEDAY! Harold Axel (scared): I'm sorry. Trent Spark (angry): SORRY DOESN'T HELP! YOU ARE 1 MILLION TIMES WORSE THAN JOHNNY DRIVERSON IS! JOHNNY WAS MY FRIEND!!! Harold Axel (scared): I don't care, I just didn't mean to do that! It was a violent mistake. Results #Tom Landis - 200 Laps #Bill Racelott - 200 Laps #Strip Weathers - 200 Laps #Ronald Oaks - 200 Laps #Warren Carr - 200 Laps #Alloy Wilson - 200 Laps #Don Chapcar - 200 Laps #Mario Andretti - 200 Laps #Darrell Cartrip - 200 Laps #Kraig Shiftright - 200 Laps #Thomas Tanrev - 200 Laps #Brad Gonzalez - 200 Laps #Harold Axel - 200 Laps #Andrew Axler - 200 Laps #Kelly Pistoncar - 200 Laps #James Robson - 200 Laps #Mario Truckee - 200 Laps #Landon Leakspill - 200 Laps #Randy Lawson - 200 Laps #Bernie Simpson - 200 Laps #Gordon Tireson - 200 Laps #Tyler Comet - 200 Laps #Bill Brady - 200 Laps #Earl Grease - 200 Laps #Cole Speedland - 200 Laps #Ron Pitcar - 200 Laps #Dick Miller - 200 Laps #Barry Motorball - 131 Laps (Punctured Tire) #Bobby Carsac - 104 Laps (Fatal Crash) #Rusty Dipstick - 93 Laps (Engine) #Jack Spinner - 49 Laps (Engine) #Rev Pitcar - 17 Laps (Engine) Category:Historic Races